Remember I'm Always Near
by CDCTheRandomWizard23
Summary: "Even though we're miles and miles apart, we'll still under all the same stars." Based on "My Love's Like a Star"


**AN: Hi, this is my entry for the ****Unbroken Contest. It is based on "My Love's Like a Star" which is my favorite from the CD and if you don't have it yet, please go out and buy it :) Also, there is a difference between a comet and a shooting star and they are not the same thing :) Anyways, enjoy and please send me a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and the song.**

* * *

><p>The colors of the atmosphere displayed its brilliance as the light of the day started to fade in many shades of orange and scarlet. Sonny and Chad were left laying with their backs resting on the mellow grass while they gazed at the sunset with each other. Soon the sun disappeared and the air grew colder under the dusky sky.<p>

"Wow, Chad, I've never seen a more beautiful sunset than what I've seen tonight," Sonny said brightly turning to face Chad. "And the stars are so bright," she said while sighing contentedly.

"Yes, I am," Chad said gazing up at the sky while smirking.

Sonny hastily sat up and looked at Chad with a smile. "Really, Chad? Again?"

Chad followed Sonny and sat up as well. "But not as bright as you, m'lady."

"Aww! Chad, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

They slowly pulled into a hug, embracing the comfort and warmth that each other brought. After a few seconds, Sonny's eyes lit up and she ended the hug while looking upward. She pointed up at the sky and stood up.

"Look, a shooting star!" said Sonny and amusement manifested itself in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Quick, make a wish," Chad offered.

"No, you make a wish," said Sonny, grinning at her boyfriend.

"Okay, um, I wish that our love will never die," Chad stated.

* * *

><p>A week later, Chad and Sonny decided to watch the stars again while laying in the grass. The sky was somewhat foggy that evening, and there weren't that many stars present.<p>

"Sorry there aren't plenty of stars out there tonight," apologized Chad.

"We just can't see them right now, but I trust that they're out there," said Sonny.

"Well, there's that one right there," Chad pointed to a single silvery star that was brighter than the few that were around. They admired it silently for about a minute until Sonny broke the silence.

"Chad, I've got to tell you something," Sonny said uneasily.

They both stood up off the ground and Chad turned to look at Sonny.

"What is it?" asked Chad curiously, examining Sonny's eyes.

Sonny took a deep breath and sadly smiled. She tilted her head upwards to meet her eyes with his.

"I'm moving back to Wisconsin."

Chad had a confused look on his face. "Why? Isn't there a way that you can stay here in Hollywood?"

"No, there isn't, but it's only for a couple of years. Right now's the only time my family can go and we haven't been to our farm in so many years. I want to be able to see it again after all this time too. I wish there was another way, but my family already decided it even on short notice."

"Too bad there isn't a shooting star right now for that wish to come true," said Chad and they both smiled. "I'll miss you Sonshine."

"I'll miss you too," said Sonny. They both hugged each other tightly.

"Promise you'll call and write to me, Chad?"

"I promise. And I'll remember you when I see the stars at night," said Chad. "Even though we're miles and miles apart, we're still under all the same stars."

"My love's like a star, Chad. You can't always see me, but you know that I'm always there," said Sonny.

"If I see one shining, I'll take it as a sign that you're still near me," said Chad.

"Remember I'm always near. You're not alone," encouraged Sonny.

* * *

><p>Two years later, Sonny and Chad were talking on their cell phones about how excited they were that they would see each other again. They had been talking non-stop that day. Sonny was presently in a car while her mom was driving on her way to the airport in Wisconsin.<p>

"I can't wait to see you back here in L.A.," said Chad.

"I know, I can't wait to see you and all the palm trees and I—"

A loud noise interrupted the conversation, and Chad heard the sound of breaking glass and a loud impact on the other end of the line.

"Sonny? SONNY!" Chad was frantic and his body racked with nervousness as he realized what had happened.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Chad held a bouquet of flowers in his shaking hands. He remembered Sonny's words from that night a couple of years ago. He could hear Sonny's voice in his mind.<p>

"My love's like a star, Chad. You can't always see me but you know that I'm always there."

Chad winced at the memory and hesitantly tilted his head up towards the sky. The sky was cloudly that night, but behind one of the clouds he saw one lone star beginning to peek out. He sighed and tried to keep his tears from falling, but he couldn't and let them stream down his cheeks. He heard her voice speak inside his mind.

"You're not alone."

Chad laid his flowers on her grave with an unsteady hand. He was supposed to be with Sonny that night to watch a comet pass by that wouldn't come back for many more years. It was scheduled to come by precisely at that minute. He looked up and sure enough, the comet blazed by in the sky and its presence brought Chad to break down in tears.

"Even though we're miles and miles apart, I'll remember you're always near, Sonny."


End file.
